


How’d you like to be a secret agent?

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peggy has to dress as a guy and spy on a dude for a mission. Angie has to pretend to be her wife. Awkward flirting ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey kid! We gotta mission for ya! Heard you were goin stir-crazy.”

Peggy looked up from her paperwork with a frown. They were way too eager for this. She usually had to fight tooth and claw for any assignment worth her time. 

“Whose wife am I pretending to be this time, Thompson? Also, I’m three years older than you. Kindly stop referring to me as ‘Kid’”

Thompson put his hands up in mock surrender, before pointing at Pinsky. 

“He’s your man. We gotta get you ‘n him into a safe house for you to observe this one couple in a fancy-schmancy neighborhood. They’re getting a huge amount of cash from some pretty suspicious sources. Could be one hell of a bag.”

Peggy considered it. If Pinsky tried anything, she was more than capable of breaking his nose, and who knows, she might see some action. Finally she rolled her eyes. 

“Fine. I’ve been meaning to work on my ditzy housewife impression. I’ll do it.”

“Thank God. Carol over in PR would probably punch me if we asked her.”

“Remind me to lend her my knuckleduster then.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ugh.”

“What’s up, English.”

“Stupid mission next week. I’ve got to pretend to be some agents wife for a month or so. I’m going to be undercover for a while again.”

“Mrs. Fry is gonna get suspicious if ya keep leaving for all o’ those ‘vacations.’ How are you planning on explaining this to her?” Angie asked as she lazed on Peggy’s couch.

Peggy answered from over in the kitchen where she chopped garlic. “Cousin’s funeral. I’ll have to stay with my aunt in her time of need. As such, I’m not quite sure exactly when I’ll be back.”

“Clever. But ya gotta stop using deaths as an excuse. Your relatives seem to be dropping like flies these days.”

“Fine. My niece is getting married. I don’t expect it to last more than a week because her fiancé is a ruffian and I’ll be left to soothe her.”

“Well done. With any luck you’ll be gossiping with the old bat about how silly young girls are these days and how permissive their parents are.”

“God I hope not.”

Suddenly the phone rang. Angie dashed for it, but sighed when the man on the other end answered. 

“It ain’t my curtain-call. It’s for you. Your bosses over at the-“ Here Angie punctuated the phrase with an exaggerated wink “-phone company.”

“Give it here. Hello Sousa. Why are you calling at this hour?”

Agent Sousa on the other end sighed. 

“It’s Pinsky. He got hit by a truck. He’ll be in bed for the next couple of months. We can’t spare any other men. The mission’s off.”

“Damn it. Wait.”

“What, Peg?”

“It might not be.”

“What’re you getting at?”

“I’ve disguised myself as a man eight times in the past six years. Never for this long, but I like a challenge.”

“You aren’t seriously considering-“

“I am.”

“Listen. You’re gonna need a dame. A bachelor wouldn’t be able to get into their kind of social circle. You got a lady friend who could do something like this? She’d have to be one hell of an actress.”

Peggy covered the receiver for a second before meeting Angie’s gaze. “Angie, how’d you like to be a secret agent?”


	2. Chapter 2

“You look lovely. Stop playing with your eyebrows before you pluck them all out.”

Angie sighed, but put down the tweezers.

“I know, I’m just nervous. You look like a gentleman, through and through, but what if I look just like I’m faking it. They’re gonna see right through me, and I’ll screw up your mission. Can’t you find some other gal? Someone with experience?”

Peggy rolled her eyes. “Angie, you’ll be fine. There’s hardly any acting involved, we’ve just got to pretend to be deeply in love. The way we’ll be living won’t be too different from the way we are now, you’ll hardly notice the difference.”

Strangely enough, Angie blushed a light pink. “Yeah, you’re right.” she stammered, before reaching over and straightening Peggy’s tie. She then patted Peggy’s shoulder and quickly pulled her hand back like she’d been burned. Odd. She wasn’t lying when she said she was nervous. Peggy saw goosebumps go up Angie’s arm. Hopefully she’d pull herself together. She’d probably been just as nervous during her first mission.

“Alright Angie, the cab just pulled up outside. You ready?”

Angie grabbed her suitcase and nodded. Arm in arm the two of them walked downstairs, tiptoeing as so not to wake anyone up. If they were caught, Angie would be evicted for bringing a gentleman caller upstairs, and that was the best case scenario.

As they passed Dottie’s room, Angie tripped over some unseen bump in the floor, and without thinking, Peggy caught her and pulled her to her chest without thinking. She would later justify it to herself as simply keeping the two of them from being discovered, but she had no explanation for the way her eyes darted down to Angie’s lips. It didn’t matter, however, because the moment was over as soon as it had begun, and before she knew it, the two of them had escaped the Hotel Griffith and were leaving in the taxi cab.

“Let’s go over our covers one more time?”  
Peggy asked. Angie nodded. “I am John Pegsworth, however you refer to me as ‘Peggy’ as a pet name. We met at a play where you were a minor character, yet you were the only one I could keep my eyes on. Later, I found out you worked at the L&L, and started eating there every week.”

Angie smiled then started reciting her part of the story.

“I saw right through you. The eggs are atrocious, yet you ate them like you were starved. After a while I couldn’t take any more of your pining and wrote my phone number with a cutesy message on the check. You completely missed it and I had to practically wave the note in your face before you took the hint. After a few months, I convinced you to move in next door. The rest is history.”

Peggy grinned. “I ought to let you write all of my backstories. My character is rather dense though, thinking it was all one-sided and not seeing that you were in love with me the whole damn time. I’ll have to play that up. Say, is your eye twitching?”

 

The ride across the state was long and mostly quiet. They both tried to get some rest as they would arrive at around midnight and they had a social meeting where they had some espionage to do the next morning. The backseat was full of sharp edges though, and was very uncomfortable so they both settled for sitting in silence the rest of the way.

The neighborhood they were going to be staying in was nicer than any either of them had ever lived in. It was full of houses worth more than both of their combined salaries for the rest of their lives. There was a large, grassy golf course nearby, surrounding a building that was likely a social club from what Peggy could see of it. Lovely. She hated golf. Finally, the car stopped in front of the safe house, and the two of them got out.

“Wow” Angie gasped. The house was massive, at least by her standards. “How does the SSR afford this? Are my tax dollars paying for it?”

Peggy smirked. “Of course not dear. We’re just borrowing it from Stark. He’s lending us any mansion we like, because of all the trouble he caused, and to keep us from investigating his weapons sales further.”

Angie’s eyes widened. “You’re takin bribes?Peggy sighed. “I don’t like it either, but we couldn’t make any of the charges stick and at least this way we can do some good and catch a few smaller baddies.”

”Whatever. I’m not complaining.”

”Of course not. Now unfortunately, there is only one master bedroom. You can have it, I’m sure I can find a guest bedroom somewhere... Unfortunately Howard only needed one bed for all of his ‘guests’”

”There’s only one bed? All of this and there’s only one bed? Just my luck.”

”Yes Angie, it would be a great burden to live in a beautiful home such as this one and share a single bed with me.”

”I ain’t saying that.”

”Of course not.”

Angie found a corner to put her bag down before lazing on the bed. She sighed with a grin from ear to ear.

”Scootch over. We have a long day tomorrow, and I don’t feel like staying up all night.”

Angie reluctantly ‘scootched’ before snuggling in. Peggy tried to give her as much space as possible but the way the bed was made, and the silky sheets slid them together in the middle, until they finally gave up and went to sleep intertwined. Neither of them would admit it, but it was the best sleep of their lives


End file.
